Nicky Corrupted
by Iba Soloway
Summary: (14 years after the series) Nicholas J. Wolfwood, son of Nicholas D., is growing up, and still isn't sure who he wants to be. If Vash was not trying to turn Nicky into his father, his choice would be a little easier. (It only starts happy...)
1. Default Chapter

Notes from Iba: Hoo yeah. This is an idea I came up at 3 am in the morning. Ahh....my delicious insomnia brings much inspiration. I think this will be the best Trigun fanfic......IN DE WORLD!!! Okie, okie. No more narcissistic activity today. o_o; Read and enjoyness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Chapter One - Vash's Gift.**_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Fourteen years ago... Nicholas D. Wolfwood was killed indirectly by Legato, Knives' yes man. However, Nicholas managed to do two vital things before he parted from this world. First of all, he impregnated a Millie Thompson with his seed, and still lived on, in a way. Secondly, he took a major part in the defeat of Knives..._   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a beautiful day outside. Nicky J. and two women whom he knew very well accompanied him out on the porch, in the city of New July. The warm sun was shining down on him as he slide the bow across the strings his cello. His mother, Millie, and her friend, Meryl, both listened to him in delight. He did not know what it was about this instrument that he loved, but he gave himself joy by simply playing it. 

"Oh, that's very good Nicky!" Millie praised him after he finished his song. "I'm so proud, you've gotten so much better!" 

"You've been practicing a lot since I was last here," Meryl noted. "But that really hasn't been that long." 

Nicky nodded away the praise with a false smile. His looks were almost identical to his late father's, except Nicky's features were much youthful of course; navy colored hair, a long shapely nose, and mysterious blue eyes that seemed to be a different shade at every angle. (Am I the only one that noticed that? Or am I just crazy...?) 

He wiped some sweat off his brow with his sleeve, now just noticing how warm the weather was. After taking a sip of water he asked: "When is Uncle Vash coming over, mama?" 

Millie and Meryl grimaced. They both knew that he meant for Vash to come over for his birthday this year again. Vash had always given Nicky great gifts from the time he was born to when he was ten years old, but the things he recieved recently from Vash were rather suspicious. 

Nicky, age eleven. Recieved a gold cross necklace from Vash. 

Nicky, age twelve. Recieved a pair of sunglasses from Vash. 

Nicky, age thirteen. Recieved a pack of cigarettes from Vash. (Which, of course, Millie immediately confiscated.) 

It only took those three items for Millie and Meryl to realize was Vash was trying to do. He was trying to turn Nicky into his father for no apparent reason at all. 

"Oh...I'm sorry, Nicky, but Vash isn't coming over this year," Meryl told him. In truth she really just didn not remind Vash that Nicky's birthday was around, and she left him wherever he was now, clueless. 

Nicky frowned. "Wha-why not? He ALWAYS comes!" Of course he always came. Uncle Vash was his best friend in the whole wide world. 

"Er, well you know he's the sheriff and all...he just...." Millie thought quickly, "he just got caught up with one of those bad guys you know." 

"No way! There's no bad guy could take anymore than five minutes of his time!" Nicky told them. "I've seen him work with my own eyes!" 

"Job's all done!" called a voice from behind that made Millie and Meryl give nervous laughs. Vash hopped onto the porch and dashed to Nicky's side. He smiled at the two girls, playing along with their little white lie. "Well, hiya there, Nicky." 

"Uncle Vash!" Nicky yelled as he pounced onto him, then with ease pinned him to the ground. "You're late." 

"Yeah...sorry about that," Vash laughed. 

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Nicky had a tendancy to act a little childish around Vash. "Tell me where it is! 

Vash stood up and lifted Nicky off of him. "Oh you mean your present?" A catlike grin spread across his face. "Gee...I think I left it over there..." He pointed to a rather large rectangular shaped box sitting in the middle of the grassless ground, just there in plain sight. 

Nicky took off at it like a bullet, kicking up dust behind him, and he tore the box open. 

Vash folded his arms and smiled as Nicky discovered the brand new, glittering, cello inside. Millie and Meryl looked at each other in shock. They were expecting a giant cross covered in bandages and stock full of firearms. 

"Whoa, whoa, Nicky. Don't aim the head at your face, that's where the barrel ends," Vash told him cautiously. 

Nicky was taken aback when it fired, (a bird kaws, its last kaw, and falls to the ground, bwuahahaha) but he grinned and held up his new cello and swung it around. "Thanks Uncle Vash! THIS IS THE GREATEST PRESENT EVER!!!" 

As angry as Millie was, she was the one to hold Meryl back from strangling Vash. "Vash-you-idiot-how-dare-you-give-a-child-a-gun-I'LL-KILL-YOU!!!" 

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Vash said half to himself, completely ignoring Meryl. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled to Nicky. "Now what do I always tell you, Nicky?" 

"I know, I know..." Nicky stopped, to turn and look at him. "Never shoot to kill, it's wrong to take away somebody's life, no matter how bad they are." 

"Seeeee, you hear that Meryl?" Vash said. 

"NICKY! I'M ORDERING YOU TO PUT THAT THING DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" Meryl's eyes were burning. 

Nicky smiled broadly and held out his hand and fingers in a familiar sign. "Love and Peace!" 

Still looking rather indifferent, Millie actually took Vash's side. "Well Meryl, at least he's teaching Nicky how to use it wisely..." She let go of Meryl only to let her lose her balance and fall flat on her face. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" n_n;   
  
  
  
  


_To be continuedness..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe. Oh yes, it only starts happy....angst...delicious angst shall come soon. Review. 


	2. Nicky's Mistake

  
  
  
  


Iba's Notes: Only 3 Reviews for the first chapter? *twitch* Oh well, I've been a little busy. This is my first update on anything in months. Please do enjoy…

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter Two:_Nicky's Mistake_**

  
  
  
  
  


Though Meryl was completely against it, Millie allowed Nicky to keep his new gift. At every chance he got, Vash implied and gloated his victory. This obviously vexed Meryl, and she had tried to kill him too many times. Sometimes with a knife, three times with fishing wire, and twelve with her miniature handguns. 

As the day's end drew nearer, Vash found himself wrestling with Nicky and his friends, being severely beated. He was trying to crawl out from underneath the pile of children, and the black cat sitting on top of his head saying "Nya" wasn't helping either. 

"Nicky!" Millie called from the porch. "Suppertime!" 

"Okay!" Nicky shouted back, and left the pile of children. 

"Dinner time?!" Vash exclaimed, standing straight up, letting the kids fall to the ground. "Er…sorry guys." 

"Ow…what's your problem, Vash?" one of the boys said. 

Vash gave a goofy smile. "What time is it?" 

"About…seven," another boy said. "Why'd you-" 

Vash had vanished before he could finish his sentence.   
  


* * * 

  
  


Nicky sat down at the dinner table and noticed the dispersing children outside the window. 

"Mama, where does Uncle Vash go every afternoon?" he inquired. 

Millie and Meryl exchanged nervous glances when Nicky wasn't looking. 

"His sheriff duties, I suppose," Millie told her son. She set down the three steaming plates of food. "Paperwork." 

"Paperwork?" Nicky repeated, sounding confused and then laughed. "I can't imagine Uncle Vash doing paperwork." 

"Neither can I," Meryl said, giving Millie a look for telling such an obvious lie. 

"That's gotta be so boring," Nicky obviously took the bait. 

Millie smiled away and put a tiny box with a small blue bow in front of Nicky. "Happy Birthday, honey." 

Hastily, Nicky opened the box, and pulled out its contents. "It's…" 

"You, Nicky!" Millie said dreamily. 

Nicky observed the tiny plush toy, resembling himself, thinking of a way to react to this without hurting his mother. What kind of a mom gave her son a doll for his fourteenth birthday? 

"You like it very much, don't you Nicky?" Meryl ordered more than had asked. 

"Yup, that's right," Nicky said in fear of Meryl's wrath. "Thanks a lot, mom." 

"Sure thing," Millie replied, then went off to get Nicky's cake for dessert. 

"Here's my present," Meryl handed him a card with twenty double-dollars in it. 

"Thank you," he said again, monotonously. Everything else given to him seemed completely insignificant compared to Uncle Vash's gift, and Meryl seemed to notice. It seemed to make the woman even more angry.   
  


* * *

  
  


In the next morning, Nicky was showing off his cool new weapon to the other children, making them awed and envious. 

"Let me try it!" demanded the boy nicknamed Chubs, because he was so damn fat. 

Nicky pulled away from the crowd. "Uncle Vash said I shouldn't let anybody else handle it…" 

"Come on, Nicky," a girl in pigtails said. "Are you gonna do everything Mr. Vash says?" 

Nicky looks down nervously. "No, but…" 

"Gimme!" Chubs reached forward with his pudgy little hands and took the cello from him. 

"Hey!" Nicky reached back and grabbed the base of his cello while Chubbs pulled on the neck of it. "Uncle Vash said no!" 

Nicky pulled back with great strength and yanked the heavy cello out of Chubbs' meaty fingers. He almost fell backwards, but the shot pushed Nicky in the other direction and regained his balance. 

All of the other kids gasped when the had realized where the shot went, and the girl in pigtails fell.   
  
  
  


_ To be continuednessalicious…_

  
  
  
  


So, did you guys like that? Review, le please. Oh…Sorry I've been so lazy and haven't bothered much with my SM/DBZ fic…I'll get back on it soon, I swear! o_o;; 


End file.
